Yee
Yee is a fluffy puffballs that they sleep sometimes, unlike the other enemies from E's World. Yees are count as a pet due to its adorableness. Origins Sub Species Yee Shadow They possessed the fifiia citizens in the third Foopiia. Yee Bloon A part-yee part-bloon freak that when attacked, it pops! Smoothsherbet Yee Flockatier Wham Bam Yee Yee Master Basically, a Yee master is a yee that has been training for years in Neressa's military academy. It's gotten so good at the basic lip-nip that if you're bitten and don't have full health, you'll be pretty much done for. Gargauntan Yee Shadow A yee of 1728 yee shadows. It has 144 big yee shadows in it. It has 12 Great Big Yee Shadows in it! You didn't think the shadows in the past bosses' crazed souls combined with a lonely yee shadow of a size enough to be this size when the other yee shadows combined. Ironic. Yee Stack Hogwarts Yees Luft/Luma Yee These yees are at the very top of the Queen Mae's forces. They reside on Luftballoons and Luma-42, and their lip-nip is quite potent. Fire Yee Ember yee Gunner Yee Gum the Yee For a Foo or Foopiia or Yee place Grassy Yee This yee is a master of camoflage and disguise. It will hide in deep grass, then ambush you. More powerful than your average yee. Prickly Yee Robot Yee This makes a yee look mechanic! Yee Snoozette Yee Ninja A yee that is a ninja! Undead Yee Remember they fall apart if attacked! Great Big yee shadow This is what happens when a dozen dozen (144) Yee shadows Combine Great Big Yee X A great big yee that's twice as strong as its regular version. Spicy Cooked Yee Star Yee Overlord Great Big Yee The guard of planet Rockastone! Gargantuan Yee shadow Second revenge of the Gargantuan yee shadow Electric Yee A yee with Yellow Electroplates. It can send electric charges at others and even touch! Beware the fact that this yee has a very electric Lip-Nip. There is one on Liquidia that is named "Sparky". Its also a guard of Mae-a, It's lip-nip is even electric! Big yee shadow This monster guards Darkius Yee of the Deadly Nip A yee that has mastered the arts of lip-nip. One lip-nip and you're done for. Some of those can pick up this yee and use them in battle Lippoid Elder Lippoid You can't jump on the Elder Lippoid. And I bet that you can quickly guess the reason. Lippoid Brat The foo squad was kidnapped by the yees and dropped into an arena. To make matters worse, this big, angry Lippoid was also dropped in. Take that thing out! Noonoo Yee X An upgraded Noonoo Yee that is twice as strong! Costume89.png Costume72.png Costume69.png Costume64.png Costume61.png Costume60.png Costume58.png Costume46.png Costume45.png Costume44.png Costume43.png Costume42.png Costume41.png Costume40.png Costume39.png Costume73.png Costume72.png Costume64.png Costume63.png Costume62.png Costume61.png Costume60.png Costume58.png Costume57.png Costume56.png Trivia *In 2016, Pseudonymous B.N (original creator of Foopiia) had posted a art of or related to Yees called Ree Mania, the creature was under a different name "Ree". It's unknown if its due to the name "Yee" being overshadowed by a meme based on The Land Before Time knockoff, Dinosaur Adventure under the same name.